A crazy World
by toomuchfandom
Summary: Angelo teases the woman who holds Jarod's heart... or does she? WARNING! mild SLASH. JarodAngelo. happends a few years after the movies.


**TITLE: **A crazy world.**  
AUTHOR: **Willow (toomuchfandom)  
**FANDOM: **The Pretender  
**PAIRING: **Jarod/Angelo, Jarod/Miss Parker  
**GENRE:** slash

**SUMMARY:** Just something brief  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Jarod, Angelo, Sydney, Broots and/or Miss Parker. I don't make any money from this.

**Warning: **This story is Jarod/Angelo. Just so you know, this is not a normal Pretender fanfic (Jarod/Miss Parker).

**Author's note: **Un-beta'ed. None of my friends are into The Pretender, but I used a grammar checker:D

Angelo glared through the ventilator bars. Miss Parker was going after him again. He could feel the hate towards his lover, but also the love she had for him. He had to warn Jarod, one way or the other. Miss Parker wanted more than to catch him, she _wanted_ him, have sex. Angelo knew that Miss Parker and Sydney thought that he wasn't capable of expressing his own emotions, and he wasn't, but that didn't mean he didn't feel. He was jealous and Miss Parker was going to have a hard time leaving the Centre today. He had set up small, harmless booby traps for her. He had changed her security clearance for the shorter detours in leaving the building, and he had thrown itch powder in her jacket.

While Angelo was retreating in the vents, he could hear Miss Parker swear when her pass didn't work. He giggled and crawled his way up, the same way Jarod had escaped from the Centre and he was going to leave too. Not permanently, Angelo knew he could survive by himself but not that easily and he didn't want to put Jarod in harms way by tagging along with him. But since Jarod was close, _he could feel it_, he had to warn him.

Angelo was surprised to see Jarod sitting in the biggest clearing of the ventilation system, the space Angelo usually retreated to when he had done something that wasn't quite right, where he used to make love with Jarod, when he was still in the Centre, but that had been many years ago. "Jarod." Angelo remarked surprised. He thought he was losing his touch, because he hadn't thought that Jarod was actually **in** the Centre.

"Hello lover." He smiled and crawled towards the Empath to kiss him tenderly.

Angelo looked at him, not really knowing what to say, or how to say it anyway. He wondered what his beau was doing here, surely, he wasn't taking him away from here, and he could feel his jealousy rise again. Was Jarod here to make love with Miss Parker? Angelo had always known that Jarod and Miss Parker had something going on, Miss Parker had given Jarod his first kiss, Angelo knew that. Angelo would love to just jump on Jarod, kiss him passionately and undress him to watch him in all his glory, but something held him back. _Someone_ was holding him back.

"What's wrong?" Jarod asked him softly and caressed his cheek. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

"Am." Angelo nodded slowly.

"Oh no… you…" Jarod said surprised. "You _know_?"

"About?"

"Never mind." Jarod said relieved. "It doesn't matter."

"Does." Angelo shot at him. "No secrets." He said teasing, just as a reminder of the promise they had vowed to keep when they were younger.

"Miss Parker and I…" Jarod started hesitatingly.

Angelo growled. He knew it. He had suspected it but now he knew for sure. Not that it surprised him, Jarod was a healthy, beautiful man and Miss Parker was a healthy, attractive daughter.

"Would you just let me finish before you start to attack me?" Jarod shot at him.

"Sorry."

"Miss Parker and I had something going on, secretly. Sydney doesn't even know either. Yes, we did have sex, yes we vowed to love each other." Jarod continued. Angelo couldn't help feeling helpless and angry. "But, she was getting suspicious of you knowing about us."

"Did." Angelo softly said. "Teased daughter. Jokes. Traps."

"So she told me. She decided not to love me, and instead hunt me down again."

Angelo growled again. Miss Parker had no right to hurt Jarod. Then again, he didn't have any right to interfere with Jarod's life. "Daughter loves." Angelo nodded. "you."

"I know." Jarod softly stroked the other man's hair. "And I love her."

"Go." Angelo pointed to the air vent above him. "Miss Parker not far."

"Angelo…" Jarod sighed.

"Go." Angelo pushed him. "Have Miss Parker."

"Angelo…"

"Go."

"Are you crazy!"

"Me?" Angelo reacted hurt.

"Sorry."

"Jarod, go."

"If I do that, I get shot."

"Go."

"I don't want to."

Angelo growled. He wanted to let Jarod go, to let him have Miss Parker. Angelo knew he wasn't good enough for Jarod, not until he was finally able to express himself in a proper way but he knew that was never going to happen. Jarod was getting older, so was he. Miss Parker longed for a family and Jarod could give her that.

"Don't you see?" Jarod put his arms around him. "I came here, to be with you." He planted a kiss on Angelo's forehead. "I love you, Angelo."

"Daughter."

"No… I love you. Miss Parker didn't mean anything… Zoë didn't either. It's you I want and I'm taking you out of here."

"Can't." Angelo said shocked. "Hazard."

"I laugh in the face of danger." Jarod grinned. "I love you Angelo, I want you with me."

"Can't." Angelo said sternly. To be honest, he had only been outside the Centre a few times, to save Brootsy from Brigitte and when he had the chance to become normal again, well those were the times he remembered best. He loved the outside world, lots to smell, lots to taste, to see, but also too many people and their feelings. "Scared."

"I'm with you. I've met a doctor who says he knows he can make you the real you again."

"Not." Angelo crawled against Jarod and put his arms around his waist. "Irreversible."

"Not according to him. You can at least try. Sure, you'll never be Timmy again, but it might help you to express yourself better… and to me you'll always be Timmy Angelo, Angelo."

This made the Empath giggle. "You sure?"

"Are you?"

"Angelo sure." Angelo nodded. "What about daughter and Sydney?"

"Let them be." Jarod smiled. "Let them chase, we'll run." He slowly cradled Angelo. "I want you, and you alone."

Angelo knew that. He could barely feel Jarod's love for Miss Parker. He loved her as a friend now, and the feelings he had for Angelo, nearly made him go crazy. He giggled. "One moment." Angelo freed himself from Jarod's hold and turned to his collection. "Stays." He pointed at the paper work. "Safe."

"Really?"

"Yes." Angelo nodded and grabbed a suitcase, identical to the one Jarod had in his possession. It held DSA files and they were important. Jarod would find them important.

"Ready?" Jarod took Angelo's hand and lead him out of the Centre.

Miss Parker was annoyed. She had a hard time getting out of the Centre building, and some idiot had put itching powder in her coat. She had to take a shower first to get it off and continue her chase. She saw a note sticking between the windshield wipers of her car, and grabbed it. It was Jarod's handwriting.

_Miss Parker,_

_What we had, was something, but very dangerous. I had the feeling I could never really trust you, and I know you thought the same about me. This is not a good base for a relationship, and well, the "you run, I chase" part doesn't really work either when the chase-ee is your lover. _

_The truth is, no matter what feelings I had for you in the past, I knew that my heart didn't belong to a woman. You gave me my first kiss, but my first love was Angelo. _

_What we had going on for all those months, made me think about my relationship with Angelo and I felt guilty, I felt like I was cheating on him, with another woman. But as I was cheating on him, I was also cheating on myself and I felt lonely._

_Hope you don't mind, I took Angelo with me. He will be okay._

_-Jarod_

Underneath that note, there was another signature. _Miss P, attractive and healthy daughter, will find Mr. right. - Angelo_

Miss Parker stroke a tear away and got into the car. "Let's go." She snapped to the driver.


End file.
